I Got Mine
by KXR
Summary: Connor strive to protect his newfound family, but what happens when the light intervenes? Slightly AU. Set a year after YJ:Invasion Originally a One-Shot. Inspired by the "Black Keys" songs; "I Got Mine", and "Next Girl"
1. Chapter 1

_**I Got Mine**_

Shenandoah Valley

July 4th, 6:30 EST

In the forest of Shenandoah, a small cabin hidden within its foliage began to stir with life. In the cabin's upper level a young couple laid in each other's embrace, until a loud wale broke the peace that enveloped them.

"I've got it." The young man who lay in bed said, as he left to tend the screaming infant.

This young man was _Superboy_ otherwise known as Conner Kent, son of Superman, and Lex Luther. The young half-Kryptonian's life had changed dramatically over the last five years, and it all started when he met his current wife.

_Flash Back:_

_Mount Justice_

_April 5__th__, 12:00 EST_

_Superboy and the rest of the team had returned from another successful mission earlier that morning. Connor currently was in the showers, cleaning off the grime that had come from fighting the current super villain, and the fact he had to resist the urge to crush La'Gann's face in. He may have broken up with M'Gann, but it didn't mean he had to watch her smack lips with another guy. Once he finished his shower and dressed back into a clean set of clothes, a psychic presence entered his mind, but it wasn't M'gann._

"_Brother, we have discovered something quite alarming; I suggest that you make your way to Cadmus immediately." The voice said through telepathy._

"_Dubbilex, what's wrong?" Superboy asked with concern._

_After the attack on the Cadmus building, by Ra's Al Ghul, and other members of the light, Dubbilex alerted the league to what happened, and began to rebuild the destroyed parts of the building along with Dr. Spencer, still carrying the Geno-Morph cause._

"_Just come quickly." Dubbilex pleaded._

"_I'm on my way."_

_As Conner exited the showers he made his way to the hangar hurriedly, fearing the worst. As he walked through the living area of the cave he attracted the attention of a few members of the team. _

"_Superboy, what's the problem?" Nightwing, Dick Grayson asked as he saw one of his friends heading for the hangar just after a mission. _

"_I've got something I have to do." Was all Connor said as he hurried to the hangar. "Come on wolf." _

_As Sphere transformed into the Super Cycle Connor and Wolf both climbed on and sped to the Cadmus Building._

_Washington D.C._

_April 5__th__ 1:28 EST_

_Hopping off the Super Cycle, Connor and Wolf charged through the Cadmus building until they met with Dubbilex._

"_What's wrong Dubbilex? I got here as fast as I could." _

"_It's more of a question of what the other Geno-Morphs, and I found that is the cause for concern brother." Dubbilex answered, trying to calm Connor down._

"_Then what is it? I thought you guys may have been under attack."_

"_We have found another cloning project." Dubbilex answered, fearing Connor's reaction. _

"_What are you waiting for then? Take me to them. It's time to release them." Connor said with the same determination, he had shown when he learned of matche's existence._

"_Very well, follow me."_

_Leading the way Dubbilex led Connor to the deeper catacombs of Cadmus, even more so then where he was found. They came to two huge steel doors that sealed of the newfound clone from the rest of the world. Not waiting for Dubbilex to punch in the codes Connor tore open the doors, causing circuitry to break and spark everywhere. The room had an eerie green glow that was increased so by the metallic walls. A pod stood in the center of the room, the pod was almost exactly the same as Superboy's but instead it had no emblem. Running up to the console, Super boy activated the shut down sequence. As the pod opened the clone fell out on to the floor. As Connor picked them up he realized this new clone was a female! She wore a similar suit that Connor had worn while he was in his pod, taking a moment he examined her features, she was slender build and more endowed than most teenagers would be but so was Connor. She also had long onyx black hair, and dark brown eyes. Realizing her current clothing while it covered everything, it wasn't very modest, so with the intention of being a gentleman Connor took off his shirt and slid it over her frame, it came down to her hips, and seemed to serve its purpose, so carrying her to the console he asked Dubbilex to search the database and see who she was cloned after. _

"_It would seem she was cloned after Wonder Woman and Batman." Dubbilex read off the screen._

"_Does it say if she's had any programming?" Connor asked repositioning her in his arms. "Hey wolf. Could you get my jacket?" As Connor asked wolf ran off to the Super Cycle to retrieve his master's jacket, after all it was cold down there._

"_It seems you two were to be partners in crime fighting, and….. as well as mating." Dubbilex said hesitantly._

"_Well we're free to make our own choices now. I'll also have to contact the league to make sure she doesn't end up hurting anyone." Connor said as if this news had no affect on him. _

"_Well I wish you luck in your endeavor brother." Dubbilex said sensing Connor wanted to leave._

"_Look Dubbilex, I know you and the other Geno-Morphs have stuck your neck out there for me quite a bit so I think it's time I did the same. I'll see what the league can do about getting you guys into the free world." Connor said as he walked over to wolf whom had his jacket._

"_Thank you brother." Dubbilex said as he watched Connor leave along with another newly liberated Geno-Morph. _

It all started the moment he held her in his arms. It was the beginning of his new life; he was now a husband, a father, a brother, and a son. His family had grown far from just his Geno-Morph brothers and sisters.

"I'm one lucky clone!" Connor thought as held his year old son, with wolf at his feet, and sphere at his side. 

"_**I Got Mine"**_

**(This is up for vote as to whether or not I will leave this story as a Oneshot, or if it will become a full fledged story. Any feedback or reviews would be greatly appreciated. I will open a poll on my profile, and you may also leave your input in the reviews column. If this becomes a full fledged story it will be somewhat AU/OOC, but I'll try to remain true to these characters as much as possible.) KXR Thank You For Reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Got Mine**

_Gotham City_

_April 5__th__ 15:30 EST_

_Superboy had contacted Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman, as well as Martian Man Hunter. They all had a part to play in this. He was worried how they would all react to this news. How was Cadmus receiving the DNA of so many leaguers? He chose to meet them all in Gotham City Park. Once he landed the Super Cycle, all mentioned earlier showed up moments later._

"_What's the meaning of this Connor?" Batman asked._

"_I found out about a new clone Cadmus had created along with me, but she's not Superman's clone. She's yours and Wonder Woman's." Connor said not looking at the bat, instead looking at his passenger._

_This news caused the Dark Knight to take pause, first Superman, now Wonder Woman and himself, this was becoming quite a mystery, along with the fact the clone was of his and Diana's DNA. Wonder Woman walked up to him and laid her hand on his shoulder knowing his shock. The two had grown quite close recently, and this was, well alarming. _

"_But what does that have to do with Superman, and myself?" Martian Man Hunter asked, not wanting to spend too much time near the clone._

"_I need to talk to Superman, and I thought you could use your telepathy to remove any programming from her mind, like M'Gann did to me." Connor replied, treading cautiously with the Martian._

"_May we see her?" Wonder Woman asked, eager to see her supposed daughter._

_Connor stepped to the side allowing them access. All five of them circled around her seat in the Super Cycle, which would prove unwise. Opening her eyes, the clone began to panic jumping into the air she flew a few yards before she ran from the five intruders, although she came to a halt when she saw Superboy in front of her. For a moment she simply stared at him, it seemed he was a head taller than her. (He's half Kryptonian.) The suddenly she hugged him! Burying her face into him, she wrapped her arms around his immobilizing him, but not moving. As the others came up they all gave Connor a look asking what was going on, but he simply gave them a look that said he had no idea. _

_Letting go the girl spoke to Connor. "Superboy, what's going on? Where are we?" She asked._

"_We're in Gotham City I rescued you from your pod in Cadmus."_

"_You released me from my pod; does that mean you've replaced Superman?" She asked confused._

"_No. Come with me there are some people I want you to meet." Connor said leading her to the rest._

Shenandoah Valley

July 4th 7:00 EST

"If more people saw you like this they'd never believe your actual line of work." The young female clone said leaning against the door frame of the nursery.

The nursery was mahogany brown with golden trim, the crib was in the center of the room with a chair next to it, and a changing table/cabinet was in the corner. The suns light seeped through the wooden blinds casting Connor, his son, and two companions, in a golden light that was worth more than she could even imagine.

"Well only you and this little tyke make me this way." Connor said bouncing his son lightly in his embrace.

"I love you Kon-El." She said as she walked over placing a kiss on Connor's lips looking down at her son.

"I love you too Adrianna." Connor said smiling one of his few rare smiles, which were almost as bright as the yellow sun that gave him his powers.

"Don't you think you should be getting ready? You do have to convene with my father and Dubbilex to discuss your case that you'll present to the Supreme Court." Adrianna said as she picked up her son, pecking him on the head as she laid him back in his crib.

"Yeah but I've got a few hours before I have to leave." Connor said as he smirked, standing up behind Adrianna.

"Either way you !" Adrianna screamed as lightly as she could while Connor slung her over his shoulder, and carried her to their room.

"_This is my brother Superman, his friends; Martian Man Hunter, Wonder Woman, and Batman."_

"_My name is Adrianna; it's an honor to meet you all." She said shaking Superman's, and Man Hunter's hands, but when she came to Wonder Woman and Batman she picked both of them up in a bone crushing hug. "I'm also glad to meet you mother and father!" _

"_It is good to meet you young one." Diana said as Adrianna put them down._

"_Thank you! It's truly an honor to meet all of you." Adrianna said slightly bouncing._

_Putting a hand on her shoulder Connor said. "Adrianna we need you to calm down for a minute. We need to remove any programming that Cadmus may have programmed into you, before we can do anything else."_

"_Alright." Adrianna said as she took a seat on a nearby bench._

_J'onn sat down in front of her Indian style. When he activated a psychic connection, his eyes glowed green, and began to levitate in the air. _

_After a few moments J'onn finally spoke. "It seems I have removed all programming from her mind, she's in complete control now." He said quite relieved. _

"_What happens now?" Adrianna asked, a bit of fear seeping into her voice._

"_You can stay with me tonight. After all you are my daughter." Batman said with a small smile._

"_Are you sure I don't want to impose." Adrianna said trying to seem smaller._

"_Of course, Bruce and I both are willing to take you in as our own, but it is your choice." Wonder Woman said placing a hand on her significant other's shoulder. She knew that while Bruce was disturbed by these cloning procedures, he would still take the young girl in, just like he had with all the others._

_An ear to ear smile appeared on Adrianna's face as she hugged both Wonder Woman and Batman once more. As she set her newfound parents down she turned to Superboy, hugging him and giving him a slight peck on the cheek. Leaving him dumbfounded, simply standing there as she left to her new home at Wayne Manor._

"_Well I should be on my way." J'onn said, before he took off into the night sky. _

"_Good work little brother!" Clark said as he patted Connor on the shoulder._

"_Thanks Clark." Connor said with a smile. _

"_Let me know when you have some free time and we can get together alright." Clark said as he too left Superboy._

"Make sure you tell everyone we're having a cookout this weekend. You can even invite Wally." Adrianna said as she stood beside Connor outside their home.

"I will." Connor said as he put on his helmet. He still had the same bike he used before the Super Cycle. He often used it as therapy while he worked on it in his little shed.

"Say hi to dad for me!" Adrianna yelled as Connor took off for Gotham city.

Connor made it to the Wayne Manor, just in time! He already knew Bruce was going to give him grief for being _almost _late. Although he shouldn't complain, after all without his support he never would have made it this far in his case for the Geno-Morph's liberation. Walking up to door he barely had a chance to knock before Alfred opened the door ushering him in.

"Welcome, Master Connor. Master Bruce is waiting for you in the study, along with Master Dick and Master Dubbilex." Alfred said with a light bow.

"Thanks Alfred." Connor said taking of his helmet. "You know Connor works just fine though, and Adrianna told me to tell you that we're having a cookout this weekend, and everyone's invited Connor said as he shed his outer layer of clothing that protected the suit underneath.

"Of course Master Connor."

As Connor entered the study he was met with a solemn sight. All in the room looked as if they had just been punched by Superman full power.

"What's wrong did something happen to the case?" Connor asked fearing the worse.

"We have troubling news brother." Dubbilex said with his eyes downcast.

"What is it?"

"Lex Luther has entered the case on Cadmus's behalf." Bruce said with his hands clasped together underneath his chin.

At this news Connor slumped down to the floor under him. "If Lex was entering this, things were definitely going to escalate. Images flashed through his mind. Losing the case, endangering the other Geno-Morphs to even worse conditions for his interference, even attacks from Luther on his wife and son, in the end the only steeled Connor's resolve.

"It doesn't matter. We're still going to win this case! Even if I have to fight it until my dying day I'll make sure that the Geno-Morphs achieve their freedom! I won't allow Luther to get control any of us any longer." Connor said standing up. Hoping to inspire his allies, in this endeavor.

"You're right. Let's get to work." Dick said stepping off from the wall. After this the four men worked dutifully until the evening.

"It looks like we're making some headway. I'll see if Clark can get anymore press on this case." Bruce said as their work came to an end.

"Alright, I've got to head home anyway. Also Adrianna and I are hosting are having a cookout this weekend, and you guys are invited as always." Connor said standing up.

"We'll be there." Dick said with a smile.

"Great, also you guys may want to come a bit early so that way you guys have a shot before Wally gets there." Connor said with a laugh.

Saying his goodbyes to everyone and suiting up Connor left.

When Connor walked into the house, he was greeted by a heartwarming site. In the living room Adrianna sat on the couch typing away at her computer, while Wolf and sphere dotted on his infant son Jarvis, making him squeal with delight at the attention.

Again Connor was one lucky guy.

**AN: I have decided to continue this story and make it complete with chapters, plots, drama, the whole shebang. So I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed; Dante R Vale, Miwokgirl101, Dextra2, and Mrs. Lisa. I am open to any criticisms you may have, and if you have an ideas for the story let me know. Again any feedback is **_**appreciated.**_

**-KXR**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Got Mine**

Mount Justice

July 6th, 17:00 EST

After another successful mission the team had enjoyed movie night. A current tradition that had been started by Gar, while the team enjoyed the movie Nightwing and Superboy talked in the kitchen, not noticing Gar as he grabbed some popcorn.

"How's Jarvis? It's been a while since I've seen the little tyke." Nightwing said with a grin leaning against the counter.

"He's been good, he's close to being able to walking, although no super powers yet." Superboy said with an endearing smile.

"That's good we don't need an infant Superboy." Dick said chuckling.

"Hey your sister has as much to do with that as me!" Connor said laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gar asked as he put the popcorn in the microwave.

Both slightly jolted at the unexpected interruption, but Dick was quick to recover.

"We're just talking about some stuff." Nightwing said hoping Gar would take it and leave.

"But what was Superboy saying about your sister?" Gar asked curiosity peaked.

"Do you think we should tell them?" Dick asked.

"Might as well." Connor said begrudgingly.

Connor and Dick followed Gar into the living room, where everyone was currently watching, _Wild Wild West _with Will Smith.

Stopping the movie Gar announced that Connor and Dick had something to say.

"Actually this is Connor's thing." Dick said sliding off to the side.

"I hate you!" Connor grumbled before addressing the group. "Um well there are some people that I want you guys to meet, and if you guys want you can meet them tomorrow at noon in Shenandoah Valley." Connor said before he started walking out of the room, leaving behind several bewildered faces.

"What was that all about?" L'Gann asked cradling M'gann in his arms.

"Oh you'll see." Dick said, while he Barbara and Tim grinned devilishly.

Shenandoah Valley

July 6th, 19:00 EST

"Please poison your brother's food tomorrow." Connor said as he walked into his small cabin home.

"What'd he do this time?" Adrianna said with a smirk.

"He left me alone to tell the team to come over this weekend." Connor said with a grimace picking up Jarvis.

"What?" Adrianna said rising her eyes above the book she was currently reading for her college course.

"Gar overheard us talking, and I figured I'd just surprise them this weekend when some of the others are there on Saturday." Connor said as Jarvis tried to gnaw off his fingers.

"Ok then, but you're cooking then." Adrianna said with a small smirk returning to her book.

"Wait what?"

_Themyscira__ Island_

_May 2__nd__, 7:00 EST_

_Superboy stood on the sandy beaches of Themyscira as he landed down along with Adrianna, Wonder Woman, and Superman. He had been persuaded to join Adrianna in learning her Amazonian heritage. He was also along to learn their customs, and battle methods himself, as well as training with Superman. A super hero crash course boot camp if you will, six months of intensive training, along with an Amazonian education. As he stood on the beach head he was simply glad for a reprieve from the team. While he thought of all of them as family, he couldn't stand seeing M'Gann's new relationship with L'Gann grow. He was glad she had found someone else, but the hurt was still there. Shaking these thoughts from his head, he took his first step into the next six months that would change his life/_

Shenandoah Valley

July 7th, 1:30 EST

The entire team minus; Dick, Tim, and Barbara, stood in the front yard of a simple to story house in Shenandoah Valley, the address was one Connor had texted them all last night after his rapid escape.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Cassie asked as she looked around the premise.

"I sense there are several people around the back." M'Gann said.

As the team stood there unsure of what to do, they were shocked when they heard someone yell.

"Kon-El, get back here!" A female voice yelled.

At hearing Connor's Kryptonian name being yelled the entire team ran towards the back of the house but were greeted by the sight of Connor and Tim, being chased by a seemingly furious woman drenched with water. As the scene unfolded they saw the woman tackled Connor to the ground, straddling him. All three of them laughed, further confusing the team. Who was this woman? What was this place? Since when did Connor laugh?

Mal thoroughly confused, addressed one of his closest friends on the team.

"Guys! You made it. This is my home." Connor said as the mystery woman let him up.

"This is your home? Sweet!" Gar said as he ran over to Connor.

"Care to introduce us to your friends?" Karen asked raising an eyebrow, as everyone walked to each other.

"Some of these guys you may already know." Connor said as he began introducing everyone. "First of these are my brothers; Clark, Dick, Jason, and Tim; my sister Barbara, my Mother-In-Law and Father-In-Law; Bruce and Diana, and finally, my beautiful wife Adrianna." Connor said with immense pride, as he introduced his family.

"Don't forget about us!" Someone yelled.

Everyone's eyes settled on Wally and Artemis as they came up to the group as well.

"Aren't you forgetting something dear?" Adrianna said with a small smirk.

"Yeah be back in a second." Connor said running into the house.

When he came back out, Connor was holding something in his arms followed closely by Wolf, and Sphere.

"This is my son Jarvis." Connor said with a smile that could blot out the sun, presenting his pride and joy.

**AN: I know normally my chapters are just a "little" longer, but this chapters been giving me some trouble. So I figured I'd give you guys a cliffhanger on how the team reacts. As always criticism is greatly appreciated. I plan on updating on every Friday before the new episode of Young Justice, or the same day at the latest. I'd like to thank those of you who continue to read this story, and I'm looking forward to next chapter. I may have a few tricks up my sleeve. :P -KXR **


	4. Chapter 4

I Got Mine

Shenandoah Valley

July 7th, 2:00 EST

After Conner had revealed his son to the team he was met with a total of seven motionless faces. The entire team stood there trying to comprehend what Conner had just told them. M'Gann especially was shocked to hear this news. She and Connor had no longer been a couple for four years, she couldn't believe that Connor had moved on from her, married a woman, and have had a child! Even she and L'Gann had not even gotten as close to even have the thought enter their mind. Although she hazards a guess it began a year after their break up.

Themyscira Island

May 8th, 5:00 EST

"Come on Connor, it's time to go for our run!" Adrianna exclaimed as she knocked on the door to Connor's quarters.

She and Connor had been going through the training of the elite Amazonian honor guard. Although the training barely seemed to faze them for each they came back with even more drive than the day before.

"Calm down, I just got dressed Adrianna." Connor said as he opened the door walking out.

"Sorry I just have a really good feeling about today." Adrianna said with smile bouncing on her feet.

Returning her smile Connor said. "Let's go, I'll race you to the starting point."

Noticing Connor was already ahead of her; Adrianna gave chase as she was not one to be outdone especially by Connor.

The morning run the two had fashioned was a complete run across the entire island of Themyscira, every morning before their training with the perspective mentors; they would complete this run challenging each other to see who could finish first. Every morning they would amp it up just another level, even to the point they had even asked some of the Amazonian drill instructors, to fashion traps along their run, forming a gauntlet of sorts. In hindsight, this was just the beginning.

After the initial shock had worn off the team had joined Connor and his family, in his birthday festivities. Connor, Dick, Tim, Jamie, Gar, and Wally had all began a game of football, while some of the others chatted. M'Gann took a seat at the dinner table with L'Gann at her side as she watched Adrianna cook with a stare that almost looked as if it meant to kill. Along with being a jerk, as Connor put it L'Gann was also quite oblivious to M'Gann's death glares. M'Gann began to probe Adrianna's mind as quietly as she could, but her efforts where stopped Adrianna began to hum a lullaby as she cooked, blocking M'Gann's efforts. Deciding to try another attempt later M'Gann switched her attention from Adrianna, to her son Jarvis.

The infant in question was currently rolling around in the grass, with wolf under the watchful eye of his grandfather Bruce Wayne. Apparently the child was trying to mimic wolf's movements, for both where laying on their back, and every time wolf would move his head so would the child. In truth M'Gann was quite enamored with the display. Without realizing it her thoughts drifted to what it would have been like if they had this life. The secluded home, the backyard cookout, the simple joy of belonging to each other. She was suddenly jarred out of her thoughts when a plate of food was sat down of her.

"Find anything useful?" Adrianna said with a smile directed at M'Gann solely.

"What do you mean?" M'Gann said hoping to play innocent.

"Martian Man Hunter, your uncle. Taught me how to recognize someone's trying to enter my mind and the best ways to block them without much strain, and seeing how you're the only one with psychic abilities, you can see where I'm going with this." Adrianna said with a smirk as everyone came to the table ready to devour the food prepared for them.

As everyone came to the table Connor picked up little Jarvis carrying him over to his mother as her planted a kiss on his wife's lips before taking a seat with everyone. The simple act of Connor showing affection to anyone but her caused M'Gann to bristle. Connor had only ever shown cold professionalism during his time at the cave, this new side was quite the shock to everyone. What made this woman so special?

Themyscira Island

June 16th, 16:30 EST

Adrianna and Connor where almost more than halfway through their training and she was simply feeling ecstatic! She had made several friends, found a family, and possibly a crush. She had begun to realize she had growing feelings for Connor. Dick her older brother had told her how Connor was at the cave where they both worked. He was apparently angry, moody, and irrational. In truth she knew all these things where so, Connor many times during their training would become angry at not being able to perfect a certain technique or not being able to pin Wonder Woman in the sparring matches, but whenever he was near her, he changed. He became sensitive, caring, almost loving, and the best part was, he only did this around her. She brought out the very best in Connor. They often spent their nights before bed simply sitting on Mt. Hera's top enjoying each other's presence, every now and then they would talk about their separate experiences no matter how limited.

Tonight however Adrianna had one goal in mind to express her feelings to Connor. As she and he had their annual meeting at night she finally confronted him.

"Connor there's something I need to tell you." Adrianna said feeling nervous worried to what Connor's reaction would be.

"Sure thing Adrianna." Connor said leaning back on his elbows.

"I'm not sure, but I think I like you." Adrianna said with her eyes on the ocean ahead of her, waiting Connor's reaction. She was actually quite sure that she liked Connor, but she was going for… How did mother put it? Tact she was going for tact.

"To be honest, I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you too, but I think we should wait for things to grow on their own." Connor said trying not to hurt her feelings.

"I'm glad. It means a lot to me that you feel that way. I just thought I should tell you, and if you want to wait so can I." Adrianna said looking at Connor with a smile.

Connor smiled back as the two continued to enjoy the silence of night.

AN: The cookout will be concluded next chapter. So how do you think M'Gann will act as Adrianna becomes more and more prevalent within everyone's life? Will she become jealous? Or will they become friends? Give me your opinions. As always your reviews are appreciated. I'd also like to thank those of you who have favorite this story: Alone Shadow Dream, Dante R Vale, LA CUPCAKE THE AWESOME, Malefic Gir, Ms. Lady Prime, and TS24. I'd also like to thank those who have put this story on alert: Dante R Vale, Alone Shadow Dream, Yukira-Kuchiki, Miwokgirl101, and feral93. Thank You For Reading- KXR


	5. Chapter 5

**I Got Mine**

**XxXxXxX**

_Flashback:_

_Themyscira Island_

_June 27__th__, 17:00 EST_

_Connor and Adrianna stood in the center of the Amazon training stadium. The two had recently begun to spar each other as to avoid stagnation from only fighting their mentors. Only a few of warriors stood at the arenas edge waiting to begin their own training._

_They both stood in fighting stances, with their weight on their toes they both eagerly awaited for the opportune time to strike. Fed up of waiting in his usual fashion Connor quickly threw a jab at Adrianna's head. With just an inch of course Adrianna weaved out of the way, delivering a round kick to Connor's guarded side. Connor grabbed the leg that had attacked his side, and used it to throw Adrianna into the far wall of the arena. _

_Rushing to the far side Connor burst into the dust and debris to only be kicked in the chin, sending him flying a few yards. Before Connor could rise to his feet he was mounted by Adrianna; she mercilessly pounded Connor's arms as he blocked her punches. Finally tired of Adrianna raining blows on him, Connor closed the space between the two and switched their positions, with him on top in her guard and her with her back to the sand of the arena. Connor put his hands on her shoulders baiting her; which she willingly took. As she attempted to trap his arms for an arm lock Connor pulled out throwing her onto the sand with her back facing him. (A dangerous position) Mounting her back Connor grabbed her loose arm and put in a most painful shoulder lock, effectively pinning her with his weight and strength._

"_That's enough. This round goes to Connor." Wonder Woman said knowing Adrianna wouldn't be able to escape._

_Both adolescents stood up from the arena floor wiping the sand off of their clothes which slightly resembled Greek togas._

"_Good match Connor." Adrianna said shaking his hand._

"_Thanks; you're getting a lot better. That one kick almost got me." He replied rubbing his jaw with a smile on his face._

"_You both are progressing quite well. You might actually be able to return home soon if you keep this kind of work up." Superman said as the two walked over. _

"_Thanks." Adrianna said slightly disappointed._

_XxXxXxX_

Washington D.C.

July 9th, 7:00 EST

The cookout had gone very well, Dubbilex had even made it! Although M'Gann had been glaring at Adrianna and Connor every chance she got, if looks could kill they would have been dead a thousand times over. But that was of no importance, for today in the Supreme Court Connor along with Bruce and Dubbilex would be facing Lex Luther in the case for the Geno-Morph's liberation. All three sat at their table discussing the case when the doors to the court room suddenly burst open with an arrogant Lex Luther, and seemingly calm Match! Many whispers began to spread throughout the room concerning Connor's older clone and himself, something that could end very badly for everyone if left unchecked. Luther approached Connor with the smile that he wished he could burn right off his face, but alas he couldn't even if he had the means.

"Hello son. I'm looking forward to settling this matter as soon as possible; after all you're missed at home." Lex said loud enough for all the reporters in the room to hear causing another round of whispers.

Before Connor could reply Bruce stepped in. "Well let's hope we come to a mutual agreement for the best of everyone."

In this short amount of time the clone twins were having a stair off, as if they were about to step into an octagon. Connor wore a black suit, white shirt, and blue tie, while Match wore a white suit, black shirt, and red tie; further cementing their alignment.

Finally snapping out of their battle with eyes everyone took a seat as the judge entered the room. It was going to be along day at court.

XxXxXxX

Shenandoah Valley

July 9th, 12:00 EST

Adrianna had been watching the news all morning as she took care of the house and studied her assignments for college. Seeing Luther made her blood boil! She had known of his relationship to Connor after the first month of them dating, and she knew how much he tried to step out of both his father's shadows, but this was much easier said than done. From the headlines, nothing had been resolved, only prolonging the case. But she knew her husband would win in the end, her only concern was Luther's ulterior motive. Walking up the stairs to check on Jarvis Adrianna was met by the sight of Ra's Al Ghul cradling **her** child! Immediately she took a fighting stance before giving her warning.

"If you don't put my son back in his crib I will personally escort you to the hounds of hell myself!" Adrianna threatened with her eyes eyeing him for any sudden movements. With a subtle movement she pressed a button on her watch that would release a sonic frequency that only Superboy, Superman, and Wolf would be able to hear. While Adrianna had no doubt she could fight Ra's she had no idea of leaving any loose ends. She heard Wolf begin his ascent up the stairs prepped for battle as the devil himself spoke.

"I wish no harm to the child. I only wished to see the hidden daughter and grandson of my greatest adversary." Ra's said with a sickening smile as he placed a sleeping Jarvis back in his crib. Sensing that Adrianna's reinforcement's arrival Ra's disappeared in a cloud of smoke for even he did not want to test the wrath of the Superboy.

As Connor race up the stairs his heart pounded in his chest. With Luther's presence he feared the worst. As he entered Jarvis's room, the sight nearly shattered his heart. Adrianna was slumped to the ground sobbing as she held onto Jarvis as if she was to let go he would disappear. Wolf laid by her side whimpering. Connor made his way behind his wife crouching down he embraced her and his son for all his worth for without them he was nothing, but a clone.

XxXxXxX

**AN: I apologize for the slight delay posting this chapter. My sister was in a car accident that she miraculously survived with minimal damage. What's Luther's angle? What's the Light planning? What happens to Adrianna and little Jarvis? Please review and give your opinion. Before you go I'd like to let you know that this story's stats are close to rivaling one of my more popular works; The Return of Revan and the Sith. It has already surpassed it in Reviews, Favorites, and Alerts. The only thing missing is Hits. Again I'd like to say thank you to my faithful viewers as well as new ones. Have a nice day.-KXR **


	6. Chapter 6

**I Got Mine**

**XxXxXxX**

Mount Justice

July 11th, 7:00 EST

Adrianna and Jarvis had been relocated to The Cave per Connor's request. After hearing what had occurred everyone on the team welcomed the two with open arms. Everyone was still adjusting to having the two in The Cave with them, but everyone seemed to be making the adjustment well, besides M'Gann. She was absolutely livid that the two would be living in The Cave with them. She could barely stand the fact that Connor had moved on so far without her, but now she had to have a constant reminder of what she lost! This turn of events did not sit well with her. It was even harder with Adrianna being nice to her! It seemed that the woman went out of her way to be nice to her by helping her cook, clean or just being plain nice! It was absolutely infuriating for her, on one hand she knew she should be happy for Connor, but she also was jealous! She herself still had feelings for the Boy of Steel. He was the first person she ever loved; he was always so kind to her even when they first broke up, until she started rubbing L'Gann in his face. That's when he became cold and distant. To make her torture even more unbearable, was the way Connor acted around her, even when they were together he never was _that_ kind, he was always kind yes, but with Adrianna and Jarvis, he was completely different. As soon as he stepped into the room with them present he became a saint! You could never tell that the man had even an ounce of anger in him ever in his life, when he was around them he would joke with the younger members of the team even play with them on occasion, he became slightly more civil with L'Gann, just everything that Adrianna had been able to do with Connor M'Gann hadn't been able to transform him so radically. But when you looked into their eyes, you knew it was simply their love for each other that did this, that caused this transformation, and every time she saw it M'Gann's heart broke a little more. One of those moments was now. As M'Gann hid in the shadows using her camouflage to conceal her presence, she watched as Connor and Adrianna flirted with each other before they left for a run. Both stood in the living area wearing typical workout clothes. Connor wore his usual, running shoes, blue cargo shorts, and a black muscle shirt with his family's shield on it. (Are you really surprised?) Adrianna wore; running shoes, a blue sports bra, and red short shorts that many fathers would disapprove of, and her hair was in a short ponytail.

"You're sure you want to wear that?" Connor asked as he looked at her attire.

"I don't see any reason why not. After all I'm wearing them for you." Adrianna said smirking at Connor.

At hearing this Connor's face went several shades of red, but soon died down when Adrianna came up to him and kissed him full on the lips, but it was one of those kisses that leaves you wanting so much more, and Connor knew _exactly_ what Adrianna meant. Smiling Connor slid his hands down to her hips holding them together as they kissed.

Finally breaking the kiss for air the two smiled at each other nodding their foreheads together before Connor spoke.

"We have about an hour before Jarvis wakes up."

"We'll just have to make it a quickie then." Adrianna said as she began to run for the exit, inviting Connor to chase her.

Smiling Connor decided to cheat a little bit and use his super speed; after all he never liked quickies.

About an hour later everyone had gone to the kitchen for breakfast. As everyone sat down to eat they all stopped as Adrianna and Connor walked in both gleaming with sweat and smiles on their faces. Finally breaking the silence M'Gann asked.

"Where were you to?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We went for a run." Connor said with a smile.

"In that?" She asked again referring to Adrianna's attire.

Losing his smile Connor stepped in front of Adrianna as if to shield her from the team's eyes. "Yes." Connor said with an edge that was detected by Dick who quickly moved in to diffuse the situation.

"Why don't you two hit the showers, and then join us for breakfast." Dick said hoping to break the tension that had just come into the room. Connor and Adrianna silently made their way to the showers after Adrianna had pulled Connor from his death glare at M'Gann.

"The showers aren't the only thing they'll be hitting." Mal said with a hushed chuckle, which earned him an elbow from Karen.

As the two entered the shower room, Connor threw his shirt at the wall, and punched it, creating hole in the tiled wall. Putting her hand on Connor's shoulder she turned him to her, as she led him to the shower slowly removing their clothes as they did so. Turning on the water Adrianna began to kiss her husband slowly as the cool water crashed down upon them.

After the shower make-out session, both parents attend to their young child. In the training room Connor beat the tar out of the new sparring drones that had been shipped to the cave. While Connor destroyed the new hardware Adrianna did her homework on a nearby bench and Jarvis watched with great delight as his father destroyed the many sparring drones. With a small smile Adrianna picked up her son and walked over to her fighting husband placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Dear I think if Jarvis keeps seeing you destroying these drones, he might have a tendency to want to do the same." Adrianna said smiling as Jarvis clapped his hands with glee. Turning to the sight of his wife and son smiling Connor turned and hugged both of them with a smile on his face. Even with all the crap that was his life he had two of the brightest shining jewels in the world.

XxXxXxX

**AN: I'm giving you guys an early update this week! No flashback this chap. But I'm thinking of making the next chapter a whole flashback. Any suggestions? And yes I know this chapter is limey but that's ok every now and then right? As always thank you for your reviews. They're always appreciated. Thank you again for reading, and have a nice day-KXR**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Got Mine**

**XxXxXxX**

July 16th, 10:00 PM

It had been about a week since the incident with Connor crushing the shower wall, but was quickly resolved when Connor himself had fixed it back up to its former state. After some questioning from Garfield and Jamie, Connor told everyone that during the time he spent away from the team he spent with the Kent's, Wayne's, or on Themyscira he had learned various skills he would need in the civilian world. After all he was the one who constructed his home in Shenandoah-with a little financial aid from Bruce of course-but none the less Connor had become quite the catch as a human, much more as a half Kryptonian superhero. Within that week Batman had assigned Red Hood, Aqua Lad, and Red Arrow to Adrianna and Jarvis's security detail. Because after all Connor wouldn't always be there. But they also came bearing one gift. A belated birthday present-besides the many Adrianna gave him-it was a pool table.

Connor during the last six years had begun to common at local pool parlors in Gotham whenever he would visit and he wasn't with Adrianna. Although this pool table was one of a kind, the table had a black lacquer finish with a crimson red tint, the legs were ornately carved-mimicking ancient Kryptonian sculptures, the length of the table had been inscribed with Connor's name in Kryptonian text, and the widths of the table had the family crest in crimson on their edges, and finally the top of the table was covered in a black velvet and had his crest in the center of the table, as well as his personally made pool stick which's handle was crimson with the crest in black on both sides, and the front half was a mahogany finish. Everyone knew Connor took great pride in his Kryptonian heritage which made the gift even more special to him, almost after every mission without fail after spending time with Adrianna and Jarvis, Connor would head into the newly furbished game room and play pool with Jason, Kaldur, and Ray. (I figured with the real Roy Harper found Red Arrow would use a new alias.) He had even begun to teach Jaime and Gar how to play.

All in all everything was looking up, besides the fact that there were no current leads on the light, but Connor's family was safe none the less. Tonight everyone sat in the living room watching an A-Team marathon, Connor sat in the one recliner with his legs spread out while Adrianna sat in his lap cradling Jarvis in hers, who was currently laughing with glee as he watched the many explosions on the TV.

"Oh! He is so cute! I could just eat him up!" Karen said with a dopey smile as she watched Jarvis from her position in Mal's arms.

"I know right! But how exactly did you two find time to make Jarvis with Connor being here?" Cassie asked from her spot on the floor.

The young couple blushed before Adrianna answered. "Connor came to visit me whenever he had leave time from the team, as well as our six month training camp on Themyscira."

"Why don't you tell us about your first date?" Barbara said with a smirk.

"Well we had just been given a day of rest from our training." Adrianna said before she told her tale

**XxXxXxX**

_Flashback:_

_Themyscira Island_

_June 29__th__, 3:00 PM_

_Superman and Wonder Woman had given Adrianna and Connor a short reprieve from their training, due to the fact that they themselves had run out of drills and curriculum for the two. Adrianna decided she would use this rime to have some quality time with Connor, even though her programming to seek him out as a reproductive partner had been wiped out; she still was drawn to him. While in truth her exposure to men had been limited, she already had a high standard of what made a man and Connor was that standard. She had seen his encounters with the woman of Themyscira. After it had slipped that Diana her mother had been pursuing a relationship with Batman-the only man beside Superman that had the respect of the Amazonians- many had tried to woo the young boy of steel, but much like his predecessor none had succeeded._

_Today Connor had agreed to explore the city of Themyscira with her. She was a girl with a goal: to kiss Connor Kent. She knew of his previous relationship with Miss Martian, or M'Gann M'orrz. She had heard her father and Dick talking about a few months after she had been released from her pod. While she didn't know everything that happened or why, she knew this: Connor had to move on. If this girl didn't realize that even if he broke up with her she should've fought for him, she didn't deserve him. Pushing those thoughts aside Adrianna stepped out of her dorm to meet Connor at the market place square. She was wearing a typical toga that had a skirt that stopped at her knees, with part of her hair in a ponytail, and another part framing her face._

_When she saw Connor sitting at the fountain in the market square, she almost screamed out in anger. There were at least seven women surrounding Connor, each trying to flirt with him, although he seemed oblivious to this. With determination Adrianna ran into Connor and knocked him into the fountain's water! When both rose up they each had a smile on their face, although the women previously flirting with Connor were astonished and frozen. Seizing the moment Connor took Adrianna's hand and sped off into the open air market, effectively losing his admirers. This was the theme of their date: they ran through the entire city getting into every nook and cranny, occasionally losing a persistent woman. By the end of the night they had retreated to their sanctuary with a small dinner for two, as the stars gleamed in the night sky. As they finished their dinner Adrianna realized something. Connor had smiled the entire time! She knew Connor was quite a loner, and rarely smiles, but as she thought back, whenever the two were together Connor was always smiling! She was soon shaken out of her thoughts when Connor spoke. _

"_I had a great time today Adrianna." Connor said giving her a look she had never seen before._

"_So did I." Adrianna said with a heartwarming smile. _

_They continued to look into each other's eyes, even as they came closer until their lips finally met in a kiss. When they broke apart and looked into each other's eyes, they knew that this was the start of something beautiful. _

_XxXxXxX _

**AN: SPECIAL NOTE: since YJ: Invasion seems to be on hold, I will need you guys to review big time! Without new episodes for inspiration I will need you guys to help motivate me to write. While I can write on my own accord reviews help tremendously. So click that button at the bottom of the screen!-KXR**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Got Mine**

**XXXXX**

Mount Justice

July 15th, 1:00 PM

Walking into the garage with L'Gann M'Gann was hoping to have some alone time with L'Gann, which was very rare considering how crowded the cave was, not like when she was with Connor. Believing the garage to be empty the couple was surprised when they saw Connor wearing a wife-beater t-shirt and faded jeans working on the bikes with music blaring out of a nearby radio. In frustration L'Gann growled and snapped at Connor.

"Kryptonian! What's up with you? The one place I can find some time alone with my angel fish, you have to be here! Clear out!" L'Gann said barely short of yelling.

Standing up from his crouched position Connor glared at L'Gann. He could barely tolerate him when he wasn't talking; his mouth made it much harder for him to not punch him. "If you want time _alone_ with M'Gann, just go to your room. They're soundproof after all." Connor said with an edge.

Eyes widening in rage L'Gann almost punched Connor until he was up against the wall with Connor's hand at his throat. "Clear out rookie, before I turn you into a crab ball!" Connor said losing all tolerance with the Atlantean. Dropping the arrogant Atlantean Connor went back to the bike he was working on before, turning the music up even louder.

As L'Gann picked himself up he almost charged at Connor's back, but he was stopped when M'Gann's hand grabbed his shoulder and guided him away from the brewing conflict.

As M'Gann led a fuming L'Gann Adrianna walked past them with Jarvis on her hip. At the sight of her L'Gann seemed to become even angrier. As they brushed past her Adrianna saw that something had transpired seeing the scowl on Connor's face.

Once Connor noticed her presence he walked up to them and gave them both a hug and a kiss with a smile. It did her heart good to know that she and Jarvis made him so happy, as he did them.

"You know today's your reunion." Adrianna said as they broke the kiss. For the last three years Connor had made a truce with his other father-Lex Luther- that for one day and one day only they would set aside their differences and spend the day playing pool at Metropolis's local billiard bar. Surprisingly enough Connor always seemed to be in a better mood afterwards.

"Yeah I know, although I have a bad feeling about this one." Connor admitted as he wiped the oil grease off his face and hands.

"Why's that hun?" Adrianna asked, normally Connor was somewhat excited, not that he'd ever show it, but Adrianna was fluent in Connor.

"Something's brewing Adrianna, and I think we're in the center of it." Connor said as he took Jarvis in his arms and wiggled their noses together.

"Are sure it's that or is it the anger between you and L'Gann?" Adrianna asked remembering the recent scuffle.

"I'm not sure."

"Well go clean up and have a good time we'll be here when you get back." Adrianna said taking Jarvis and kissing Connor on the cheek.

Cleaning up Connor wore his usual a black t-shirt, blue jeans, combat boots, and a leather jacket. Getting on his civilian bike Connor put on his helmet and sped off for Metropolis.

XXXXX

Metropolis

July 15th, 3:00 PM

Pulling up to the bar known as _Old Time Billiards, _Connor stepped off the bike and went inside. To its name the bar had an old 50's and 60's vibe. Old blues songs played in the background of the dimly lit bar. Pool tables were scatter across the hall, with a few booths off to the sides and a bar upfront. Looking on he saw Luther already playing pool with his twin brother Match. Apparently the love for pool came from Lex's side of the gene-pool.

To be honest Connor was surprised that Match had gained his sanity, probably due to experimentation, but he couldn't complain after all that's how he was made.

"Connor glad you could join us." Lex said as he handed his son a pool stick. For some reason only in front of his two boys Lex seemed to be the man he used to be. The man who would play pool with his aging father for hours on end just for the fun of it, the man who wasn't worried about being the most important, he was just worried about being. In truth it did his soul good, to be able to share this family tradition if you will, with his two sons.

Match with his newfound sanity seemed to treasure this time as well. For once in his brief life out of his pod he didn't feel like some failed experiment, he felt human.

"It's good to see you Match." Connor said after he shook hands with Lex, now turning his attention to his brother.

"It's good to see you too Connor" Match said with slight hesitation, after all the last time he saw his brother he almost killed him. With a brief hand shake and a smile all three men played pool for hours on end laughing talking as if they were just another family, but alas this could only last for several hours before they returned to their lives as enemies, something they _all _wish wasn't so, but was the way of life.

As they stepped out the door and began to bid their farewells Lex gave Connor a surprise.

"Son I know things are only going to get worse from now on, and Match and I both want you at top form, so I'm going to institute Geno-Morph integration camps within some of the smaller towns over the U.S., in truth it's costing more to fight your case than to simply free the Geno-Morph's" Lex said with his shield coming to take over him.

"And I want to give you this serum, drink it and it will give you your full Kryptonian powers, after all I want the playing field to be level when we fight next." Match said handing Connor a vial with purple fluid in it. "You don't have to be worrying about it being tampered with, think of it as a family gift."

Stashing the vial in his pocket Connor extended his hand to Match who took it hesitantly in a firm hand shake. "Thank you." Connor said giving Match a brotherly hug. Turning to Luther he did the same as well, knowing that once he left he would have to fight them when the time came. Getting on his bike Connor sped back to Happy Harbor with a sense of dread and hope in the pit of his stomach.

As Connor sped away Match asked one question of his father. "If you could would you leave the light and live the way you wanted?" With a sigh Lex answered. "If I could yes, but now we're in too deep." The man said with a growing sense of dread.

XXXXX

**AN: I know this is major out of character-ness, but I can really see Lex having a fatherly side craving a family. Also I've debated and debated, but I won't have M'Gann being jealous and trying to break up Adrianna and Connor, BUT I will have someone else try and take revenge on Connor. Any ideas on who it is? I'm also working on a new project "**_I am the Night" _**check it out if you want, please. Please leave your reviews. Thank you again for reading.-KXR **


	9. Chapter 9

**I Got Mine**

**XXXXX**

Mount Justice

July 15th, 2:00 PM

Adrianna sat at the kitchen bar as she did her homework, of course with everything going on she still had to go to school, this was one of those moments she envied Connor, her barely had to go to school. As Adrianna lost herself in her homework her older brother Jason and her younger brother Tim were currently playing on the living room floor with their nephew Jarvis.

Adrianna was so lost in her work that she didn't even notice the young Martian female that made her way to the refrigerator pulling out a glass of milk. Without a word M'Gann sat in front of Adrianna with a distant look in her eyes.

Noticing someone sitting in front of her, Adrianna lifted her head to see M'Gann sitting in front of her looking as if she had been in argument. After all she had the same look whenever she and Connor argued, which was rare but happened none the less.

Deciding to take a break Adrianna addressed M'Gann.

"Rough fight?" Adrianna asked setting her books aside and looking at M'Gann.

Startled M'Gann gave a shaky reply. "Yeah actually." She said with her eyes downcast as if she had somehow failed.

"Want to talk about?" Adrianna asked hoping to finally get past the awkwardness between them.

With a sigh M'Gann began to confide in Adrianna. "It just seems that no matter what L'Gann has always been angry with me lately. I try to please him, and make him feel better, but he just gets angrier."

"Sometimes men need time to let things sink in before they realize what's wrong, but if he's always like this he may not be worth it. I mean what does he have to be so angry about?"

"I honestly think he's jealous of my past relationship with Connor." M'Gann said fearing she was stepping into hostile territory.

"That's understandable, I felt the same way with Connor for the first year, but as time went on he made me realize he only cared about me, he wasn't obsessed with his ego. Which honestly, L'Gann is." Adrianna replied without hesitation.

M'Gann was surprised to hear that Adrianna had felt that way about her and Connor, pushing those thought's aside she asked Adrianna a question. "What was it like with Connor; I mean how is he as a husband?"

"He's difficult sometimes, he's not always the best talker, but he always does his best to make me happy, which is all I can really ask for."

"How did you know you loved him?"

"I honestly knew when I first came to man's world." Adrianna said using the Amazonian term for this part of the globe. "He had taken me out to tour around Gotham, and there was a group of guys ganging up on me, at first Connor was about to tear into them, and do the manly thing, but when I asked him to let me handle it he respected that. I know it seems silly to know someone loves you through that small act, but when someone loves you they respect you and do their absolute best to make you happy, and ever since I had known Connor he had always done that."

"I guess that's why we never worked out." M'Gann said aloud. She knew how Connor felt about telepathy, and her use of her powers weren't what he considered right, especially when she had invaded his mind as she had.

"Things won't always workout, that's a given, but its how you proceed after words that matters. I know what happened between you and Connor, but honestly if you loved him as much as he loved you, you would have at the very least compromised with him. And how could you rub L'Gann in his face every time he was around? Did you like hurting him?" Adrianna asked knowing this would set the Martian girl off.

"I never meant to hurt him! I just wanted him to fight for me! I tried to move on after I saw Connor gave up on me, but now that I see him with you and Jarvis I can't help but feel angry! I would never do anything to hurt Connor, but what you two have is what I wanted with him, and it hurts seeing him with you!" M'Gann said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Now you know how he felt. Connor still cares for you I know he does, but he's moved on. If you ever truly loved him, you should move on as well, and not with someone that causes you pain because of his own arrogance, you deserve better than that M'Gann." Adrianna said putting her hand atop M'Gann's.

Phasing through the bar's counter top M'Gann pulled Adrianna into a hug as she silently cried into her shoulder.

"Thank you." M'Gann said as she dried her tears.

"No Problem. Friends?" Adrianna asked with a slight smile.

"Friends." M'Gann answered returning her smile.

**XXXXX**

Mount Justice

July 15th, 9:30 PM

As Connor came into his dorm within the cave he saw Adrianna reading to Jarvis as he slowly fell asleep. Silently changing into his night clothes, Connor slipped under the covers as Jarvis had just fallen asleep.

"How was the reunion?" Adrianna asked setting aside the book and turning herself so she could face Connor with Jarvis lying between them.

"It was good. How was your day?" Connor replied as he stroked Jarvis's cheek.

"Good I finally think M'Gann has accepted us."

Quirking his eyebrow Connor asked. "Really?"

"Yep, I think she's finally going to be able to move on, I can just tell." Adrianna said with a smile.

Connor smiled at his wife, he was glad to hear that M'Gann would finally move on, he had never wanted to hurt her. Pecking Adrianna in the lips Connor turned the light of as he hugged his wife to him with Jarvis sleeping safely between them.

**XXXXX**

**AN: This is what I had been planning for a while, I feel it could be better but I'll let you guys decide. I'm sorry if I disappointed some of you with no jealous M'Gann, but I actually support SuperMartian, but this would be my alternative. Now that M'Gann's moving on what will happen between her and L'Gann? Find out next chapter! Now this is for the readers that have read consistently, I actually started this story after a break up I had experienced with my first girlfriend who had a new boyfriend less than a week after she broke up with me, so this story actually was a huge help in me getting over the break up, so in a way I have you guys to thank for my moving on. Thanks for reading, and please review.-KXR**


End file.
